But, hey That's Highschool
by SparklyWarlock
Summary: In high school, gossip spreads like wildfire, jumping from person to person, changing each time, it's like a big game of Chinese whispers. Jonathan Shadowhunter's Boarding School wasn't any different, except this time the rumours are true.


In high school, gossip spreads like wildfire, jumping from person to person, changing each time, it's like a big game of Chinese whispers. Jonathan Shadowhunter's Boarding School wasn't any different, except this time the rumours are true.

Whispers of "I hear Lissa is coming back," and "Apparently she goes by Clary now," resounded through the Eagle house's common room. The student's hushed whispers fell silent as a tall, tan, black haired male walked through the common room doors. This male was Eagle house's prefect; Nicholas 'Fang' Walker.

He gave them a look that said 'What's going on,' the students started to look around, avoiding eye contact, with the raven haired male. Fang strengthened his gaze, waiting for someone to crack, until the common room doors opened once more as a blonde male walked through the doors.

"What's this I hear about Lissa coming back?" He said loudly, Fang turned to face the boy behind him. It was James "Iggy" Griffiths, Fang's best friend. Iggy started tapping his foot, as his sightless blue eyes showed that he was getting impatient.

"Lissa is coming back?" Fang asked a deadly calm voice, Iggy turned his eyes in the direction where he heard the voice, and he gulped. He knew this was bad; Lissa was Fang's ex-girlfriend, who broke his heart by using him to get to Dylan.

"You've heard right, darling," a smooth voice said, as the Raven House prefect; Magnus Bane walked through the door. Magnus Bane was openly gay, and he dressed a bit eccentrically. "I heard from my darling Alec, who heard from the very reliable source that is his sister, who is moving back with Lissa or 'Clary' as she goes by now. Also Golden Boy Jace is coming back as well," Magnus told Fang as he inspected his nails.

"Whatever you do, don't tell Max," Fang told everybody,

"Don't tell Max what?" said girl asked as she walked through the common room doors, and to Fang, giving him a light peck on the lips.

"That Lissa is moving ba…" Iggy stopped himself when he realised who he was talking to. Fang groaned and face palmed, Iggy wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. Max pushed Fang's arms off of her and stepped towards Iggy.

"Well I'm glad I don't have girl issues, well I'm taking my leave and going back to my own dorms," Magnus smirked, waving goodbye to his friends.

"That bitch is coming back?" Max asked frustrated, "and finally after, I realised I loved Fang?" she added, practically screaming. Iggy nodded hesitantly, not knowing if the girl was going to lash out.

"Max, calm down," Fang told his girlfriend gently. Max turned to glare at Fang, she poked her finger onto his chest, pushing him back.

"And you. You knew about this," she seethed to him, by now everyone in the common room was so immersed in the fight between their prefect and his girlfriend. Fang looked Max's angry face and put his hands up in surrender.

"I didn't know until 10 minutes ago,"

"but you were going to keep it from me," Max gave Fang a glare that said 'give up', Fang rolled his eyes, and return the look with one that said 'Never gonna happen'.

"Because I didn't want this to happen," he told her, his voice staying steady and calm. Max looked at Fang's impassive face and knew he won this time. She glared at her boyfriend before stalking out of the common room, heading in the direction of the dorms.

"Dude, you're in deep now," Iggy said voicing his unwanted opinion. Fang turned and glared at the blind male. Iggy felt the glare, and smirked, "I'm blind Fnick your glare doesn't work on me."

"Oh but this will," Fang said as he glared harder and punched Iggy in the arm. Iggy glared back, and punched Fang's arm with scary accuracy.

"What is going on in here?" A voice boomed. Fang and Iggy turned to face their teacher; Luke Garroway. Iggy knew that the teacher was engaged to Lissa, um, Clary's mother. Iggy smirked and turn to Fang, who once he saw the smirk, knew what was going to happen.

"Nothing," they both said in unison, Luke looked at the boys and he knew something was up.

"Hey, Luke," Fang started,

"Is Lissa… I mean Clary, really moving back," Iggy finished for him. Luke looked between the two and nodded. Fang groaned, and from that Iggy knew it was a yes.

"When?" Fang asked annoyed, Luke was about to speak when he was interrupted by a beautiful girl with long black walked in.

"I'm back bitches; did you miss the amazing Isabelle Lightwood?" she announced as she struck a dramatic pose.

"Iz, you're in Raven house, why are you here," Iggy asked the girl, she turned and faced Iggy with a huge grin on her face,

"Because I'm bringing a friend to her house," she said, stepping aside showing a red-headed girl.

"Lissa," Fang glared,

"Actually it's Clary now, and hi Nick,"


End file.
